The present invention pertains to medication injection devices, and, in particular, to mounting injection needles thereon.
A wide variety of medication injection devices are available which allow people, such as patients or health care professionals, to administer pharmaceuticals to themselves or others. One class of injection devices broadly known as pen injectors uses a type of injection needle known as a pen needle, which pen needle may be removed and disposed of after a single use, with an identical replacement pen needle to be mounted to the pen injector when used later. Most pen needles have a threaded hub that can be screwed onto and off of the pen injector. Another known pen needle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,786 can be axially forced onto a pen injector for use, and can be screwed off, or pulled off forcefully, from the pen injector for disposal. While not overly problematic for many users, manipulating or forcing the pen needles in these ways may be difficult or inconvenient for some people.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved needle mounting assembly that provides one or more advantages over the prior art.